Survival of the Fittest
by Sara Loui
Summary: AU - A virus is breaking out across the world affecting the adults. How will our group cope with the threat to their future?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Survival of the Fittest

Rating – G

Characters – Mallrats plus a few others TT characters.

Summary – An alternate reailty fic in which our characters are a group of friends at school when the virus starts breaking out accross the world.

* * *

One more year, thats all he had to deal with, one more year and he'd be out of this place. These were Lex's only thoughts as he stepped out of the school bus and into the throng of fellow students, many of whom shared similar thoughts as he did. He shirked his rucksack over one shoulder and headed off in the general direction of the school doors, as he approached them he sought out familiar faces in the crowd. He spied Ryan standing by the doors along with a few others and headed over towards them.

"Hey, Lex," Ryan gave him a smile and a friendly punch on the arm. "Surprised you made it on the first day."

"Yeah we didn't expect to see you until at least the end of the week," added in Ebony who was standing with the group, a smile on her lips as soon as Lex had appeared.

"Well I figured I show up the first day, I'd earn me'self some brownie points, maybe I'll take the end of the week off." Lex grinned back to his friends, as they all turned to climb the schools steps.

Inside the school halls they were greeted by more familiar faces, and they shouted greeting to one another as each filed towards their lockers. Lex and Ryan met Bray by their lockers as they dropped their bags inside.

"Hey guys, have a good summer?" Bray asked them as he hung his jacket inside his locker before locking it up

"Yeah it was great, you know it would have been better if someone hadn't been playing happy families and trooping around Europe with mommy and daddy," Lex replied sarcastically.

Bray merely shot him a grin as they headed towards their class to sort out their schedule of classes for the year.

"I know, my social life has dropped a few notches seeing as I missed out on all the parties," Bray replied. "But then, I've got several new stamps on passport from all those countries."

"Probably a pocket full of addresses and photographs of all the female hearts he's broken too," Ryan added in.

"Yeah, got any to spare mate?" Lex smiled as they reached a room buzzing with activity inside.

They took up seats at the back of class where they usually sat and spoke to a few of the others around them. Bray noticed two new faces in addition to old school friends he'd known for years. A red head sat down by Bray and set her books on the table with a sigh as if attending class was already a bore to her. She noticed Bray looking over at her and gave him a raised brow as if silently asking him what he was looking at.

"Can I help you?" she asked him. Bray smiled politely and turned his attention to Pride who was sitting to his right.

"Hey Alice," said Lex as he walked past her to get to his seat.

"Lex, I see you recovered from the party at the weekend," Alice replied with a grin.

"No thanks to that moonshine you gave me," he muttered sliding into his seat and tapping Bray on the shoulder. "Hey, you met Alice yet?"

Bray swivelled around in his chair to face Lex and glanced over at Alice as Lex waved his hand in her general direction.

"She and her sister just moved into the area. They're friends of Trudy's." Lex whispered over to him, "Alice, this is Bray, Bray, this is Alice."

"Hi," Bray smiled again and offered his hand, "Nice to meet you. Sorry about staring before, I was just taking in the new faces"

"No problem." Alice replied taking his hand and giving it a sturdy shake. "Nice to meet you too."

It wasn't until lunch that Bray had a chance to catch up with the whole gang. He'd travelled with his parents over the summer and hadn't seen any of them for nigh on two months. They were all sitting in the usual place, a small patch of grass with a few trees dotted around which offered shelter from the mid-day sun.

"Ah look, the prodigal son returns." Trudy smiled over at him as he sat down on the grass nearby. Trudy and a few of the others were in the year below at school but they'd all become friends nevertheless and did practically everything together. They were in their own little social group of their own neither popular nor unpopular, just all good friends.

"Enjoy your summer Bray?" asked May as she sat down on the grass with a tray laden with food, which everyone seemed to dive onto for something or other.

"Yeah, it was great May thanks, you?"

"Ah you know, same old thing, travel to see the grandparents, visit the sister and all the while deal with the little brother." sighed May as she looked forlornly at her tray of food which had seriously depleted in less than a minute. As she spoke of her brother he arrived beside the group.

"Hey KC, before you sit down, go get me a soda?" May half asked, half ordered him.

"Get your own."

"I've just sat down, go get me one you little toad."

"What's it worth to you?"

"I don't know, maybe you could earn yourself a black eye if you don't go."

The others merely smiled as the little argument went on. They were used to having KC around, he usually got up to some trouble or other but was also brilliant at getting people out of awkward situations.

"Oh please sis, I could take you with one arm behind my back."

"Not if I help her," Ebony said in a soft voice as she came to stand behind KC and placed a hand softly on his shoulder.

KC took a small gulp and gave a swift glance behind him to the older girl before he held out his tray to May for her to take it.

"You owe me," he muttered to her as he stalked off towards the school once more.

"Thanks Ebs, I think its you I owe, wouldn't do for me to break a nail my first day."

Ebony smiled and sat down as Alice wandered over to the group.

"Mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Sure Al," Trudy smiled over to her. "How's your first day going so far?"

"Ah well school's school no matter where you go right." Alice shrugged, "One day down...just a million more to go."

"Got that right," Lex agreed with a sigh. "If I'd known first days were like this I would have stayed at home."

Alice gave him a slightly confused look but the rest of the group merely smiled. Trudy tried to explain.

"Lex isn't known to appear on the first day. Actually what you experiencing is a first for all of us, we're usually used to seeing him appear at the end of the week after all the confusion of sorting schedules and stuff has been sorted out."

"Gives me a headache," Lex offered as a reason.

"So does moonshine, doesn't stop you from trying it though," Alice interjected as KC arrived back with a few soda cans.

"Oh KC, I forgot to ask you get mine as well," Ebony grinned. KC merely scowled and sat down by May handing her a soda and turning his back to Ebony. Ebony turned her attention to Bray.

"Hey Bray, did Martin have a good time during the summer?"

"Yeah I guess, why?" Bray asked in reply.

"No reason, it's just he seemed a little quiet this morning during classes. Ok I know, Martin isn't the easiest of guys to drag out a conversation with, but you know, first day back, all everyone talks about was how much we wish summer was still going on. He just seemed quieter than usual."

"Martin's Martin I guess," Bray shrugged and turned his attention to his food.

A few of those close to him and knowing his nature were slightly concerned by the reply and the refusal to be drawn out on the subject but stayed quiet, but they also made mental notes to try and find out if there was something on his mind.

Lunch hour passed too quickly for their liking, but nevertheless they eventually said their goodbyes and went off to their separate classes.

"So what's next?" asked Lex as Bray perused the class schedule.

"English," Bray replied as they walked down the hall.

"Guess that means I'm off to visit Miss Johnson then," Lex grinned.

"Never going to happen Lex." Bray chuckled reading his friends mind, Liz Johnson was possibly the hottest teacher on campus and Lex attended her classes twice a week for help in English because of his dyslexia. For the past two years English had been his favourite subject outside of phys ed.

"A guy can dream Bray, a guy can dream."

Bray and Ryan both shook their heads before heading upstairs to their English class, Pride joined them on the way up.

"Lex looks happy," he smiled.

"I think Lex is pleased that English is a subject on his first day, may soften the shock for him." Ryan replied, "Meanwhile we have to put up with Mr Potter."

"Oh the joys of Potter," sighed Bray as they entered class. "Some of us have all the fun."


	2. Chapter 2

"Can I give you guys a ride?" asked Alice, pulling up in her car as Bray, Lex and Trudy walked along the pavement towards the waiting buses.

"Sure, that'd be great," Trudy smiled opening the back door. Bray and Lex climbed in beside her, a young blonde was sitting beside Alice in the front.

"Oh, Bray, Lex, this is Ellie my kid sister. Sis this is Bray and Lex."

The blonde turned and gave them a twinkling smile.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

"Hey," Bray and Lex said in unison.

A red headed boy walked past the car and gave a small wave in the direction of the car as Alice pulled away from the curb. Ellie lifted her hand and waved back a moment before dropping her hand and looking out of the other window as Alice gave her a wide grin.

"Oh, I see you're making plenty of friends already sis. He got a name?"

"Oh, um, I don't really remember, he's in my science class," muttered Ellie under her breath and becoming seemingly absorbed with the outside world as it zoomed along.

"His names Jack and he's pretty clever when it comes to science and computers," Lex offered, always willing to help in an awkward situation.

Trudy and Bray shot him a look, to which he shrugged and mouthed 'what'. Jack was quite handy to have about, he'd been known to hack into the computer systems of the school on occasion, which Lex had found could be used to an advantage. People paid to have their grades 'upgraded' if it meant getting out of summer school.

"Jack is it, I wonder if the colour of his hair reflects his personality." Alice teased to her younger sister who refused to be drawn any further on the subject, "Fiery."

After a few minutes Alice asked where Lex and Bray wanted dropping off. She knew where she was taking Trudy. Bray gave her directions to his house, Lex said he'd jump out there and walk home later.

"So anymore new kids I should know about, I saw a few new faces in class this morning," asked Bray.

"Well there's two in my year," replied Trudy. "A new girl called Amber, apparently transferred from that private school which shut down last year, you remember?"

"Yeah," nodded Bray recalling hearing about the school shutting down.

"And someone named Tai San, I haven't met her yet. But Ebony told me about her, says she's a bit of a fruit cake but you know Ebony, she isn't exactly the type of person to be finding out about new people from, unless they're guys and cute."

"She seems nice actually," Ellie piped in. "Didn't get a chance to speak to her long, she's in a few of my classes though. Amber too."

Alice drew up outside of Brays house and Lex and Bray climbed out of the car.

"See you guys tomorrow," Bray said before closing the door and Lex gave them a raise of his hand as the car pulled away once more and they walked up the path to Bray's house. Martin appeared behind them, head bent down as he listened to some music through his headphones.

"Hey Marty, enjoy your first day?" Lex asked as they entered the house.

"Sure," Martin shrugged heading straight up the stairs to his room.

Lex was used to Martin quiet nature, but usually he wasn't so sullen and quiet as he was quite then. He shot Bray a look but Bray seemed to shrug off his brothers behaviour and headed into the kitchen for sodas and snacks. Lex followed him and was surprised to see Bray's father sitting at the kitchen table flicking through the paper. Usually he worked longer hours and was rarely seen about before seven in the evening. Bray's father looked just as surprised to see Lex standing in his kitchen.

"Lex, well this is a surprise. Did someone forget to tell you this was the first day at school, not the last?"

"Yeah, you know, you'd expect your friends to remind you, but I guess travelling halfway around the world for two months kinda makes people forget." Lex grinned and approached the table "How are you Mr Peterson, enjoy your vacation?"

"Oh yes, definitely memorable Lex. Did you have a good summer?"

"Oh you know, parties, the beach, more parties. It's a hard schedule but someone has to do it." Lex replied leaning on the counter top as Bray set a few glasses on the counter. He couldn't help but notice that Brays father wasn't looking his usual self but didn't mention anything.

"And how was your first day back at school?"

"I think most of the teachers were as surprised as everyone else that I showed up."

"First time for everything," Bray said as he grabbed a few bags of snacks from the cupboard. "Well we'll be upstairs if you want us dad."

"Sure, sure, is your brother home?"

"Yeah he came in with us, he's in his room too."

"Your mother is going to be back home a little late, I said we'd just organise our own meals tonight ok?"

"Yeah, that's fine," Bray replied as he and Lex left the kitchen and headed upstairs.

It wasn't long before the two were settled in front of the TV playing a computer game of boxing as they talked about the summer in more detail.

"Alice seems nice, when did she move here?"

"About a month ago now. She knew Trud's family from their summer vacations at the farm, you know the place where they hired the cabin every year."

"Ah yeah, yeah. So why'd they move into town?" Bray asked, watching as the figure on the screen took a blow from Lex's.

"Their dad hasn't been well, they had to move him to the hospital here for treatment. Their mom didn't like the thought of them staying up at the farm by themselves, so she moved the family here, and they had to transfer schools."

"So how's their dad?" Bray asked softly, his interest starting to drop slightly from the game.

"Not good, they don't really know what's wrong with him. Tests aren't showing anything up, all they are doing now is keeping him comfortable. Alice and Ellie seems to be holding up as best they can, but I think its just a matter of time before," Lex's voice trailed off, he'd rather not think about it.

"Speaking of dads, how's your home life going?" Bray asked, although he knew most times it was futile. Lex easily evaded the question unless he really needed to talk about it.

"Well put it this way, why do you think I decided to turn up first day back at school?" Lex replied, also dropping interest in the game. He set the controls in his hand on the floor and picked up the half drunk soda can beside him and taking a drink from it.

"Well you know you're welcome to stay over anytime."

"Yeah I know, thanks man." Lex sighed, and put the thoughts of his alcoholic father out of his head "Hey same question to you, how's your dad? What's he doing home so early, he ok? He didn't seem to look himself."

Bray stayed quiet and became self absorbed with the game controls in his hand as he thought over the question. The truth would come out eventually, but he was still trying to come to accept it himself. Lex shot him a concerned look when he didn't reply.

"Bray, you don't need to, I mean it ain't any of my-"

"No it's fine Lex. I'd rather tell people sooner rather than later, it's just hard that's all. Dad isn't working anymore, he hasn't been well for months now. That's why we went on the long vacation this summer, doctors doubt we'll all see another summer all together."

"Sorry to hear that mate, do they know what it is?"

Bray shook his had, that was what was causing this to hurt even more. The fact that nobody could give them any answers surrounding his father's illness.

"Some kind of virus is all they can say to us, slowly shutting down his vital organs."

"Sounds familiar," Lex said quietly. "That's what Alice told us was happening with her dad."

"Yeah well whatever it is, there's nothing they can do to stop it. That's why Martin's been acting the way he has, he hardly speaks to any of us now, just locks himself in his room. I've tried getting through to him, but he just isn't interested in talking about it."

"That's why you kept quiet about it when Ebony asked if he is ok today at lunch. I think a few of the others know something's up Bray."

"Yeah I know, Trudy keeps shooting me concerned smiles every now and then and Ebony always seems to know when something's going on that she doesn't know about. Plus she's close to Martin, she'll get it out of him soon. Look Lex, I will tell everyone, but just keep it to yourself for now could you?"

"Sure, of course I will."

The first week passed like a breeze, everyone settled into the new routine, schedules were sorted and compared.

"I can't believe I earned another year with Gladstone for science, the guy is a miser and then some." complained Ebony as she sat with Trudy in their usual area for lunch. It was Friday and they were all looking forward to the weekend. They were waiting for the others arrive so they could make some plans.

"You and me both," Trudy agreed. "Is it me or does the guy get more and more miserable every year?"

Ebony was about to reply when Martin walked by, head bent down, empty tray in hand, seemingly trying not to attract any ones attention.

"Hey Martin, come join us for lunch."

He paused as he walked by and fleetingly looked over at Ebony and Trudy.

"No thanks, I've finished," he muttered before shirking off quickly before either of them could object and talk him into sitting down.

"You figured out what's up with him yet?" Trudy asked as she watched him wander away into the crowd.

Ebony shrugged and shook her head.

"No clue," she replied taking a bite from the apple she had on her tray. "He and Bray both seem distant lately. Bray hides it better, but there is something going on. I've tried every way I know to drag it out of Martin, but I think I've just helped him push me away even further."

"Well something has gone on over the summer, I just wish Bray would tell us what. It's not like him to keep secrets."

"Unless its pretty serious," added Ebony. "I'm tempted to come right out and ask him about it but, well I guess we should let him tell us in his own time."

"Yeah, if we push the subject it may be like what's happening with Martin, he'll just close himself off as well."

Alice headed for the canteen and spied Ellie talking to the red head in the corner. Although Alice knew it was a little bit cruel, she couldn't help teasing her younger sister and this seemed the perfect opportunity. She noticed Ellie spy her heading their way and Ellie rolled her eyes and muttered something to her friend which Alice figured was a 'oh no'.

"Hey Ellie," Alice smiled brightly to her sister and the young man who stood nearby already looking uncomfortable. He strung his hands in his pockets and looked down at his shoes. "You headed for lunch?"

"Oh Hi Alice," Ellie looked as if she wanted a hole to open up in the floor and swallow her whole. "Yeah, I was just heading in there."

"Your friend joining us?" Alice gave another grin and looked over at Jack who also looked as if he wanted the earth to open up.

"No I'm just, um, waiting for a um, friend," mumbled Jack and started looking around for the supposed friends about to join them. He gave a false grin and shouted over to another boy walking past. "Hey Dal, heading for lunch? Catch you later Ellie."

With that he disappeared to catch up with the young man who waited patiently by the cafeteria door.

"Well he seems, nice."

"He is nice."

"Like I said he seems it."

"I know I'm agreeing with you," Ellie replied as they too headed into the cafeteria.


	3. Chapter 3

Amber perused the cafeteria for somewhere to sit, full tray in hand. She'd found it hard to adjust to the new school, few of her friends had come here when their school had suddenly shut down and dropped the bombshell that the students would have to be located elsewhere. She still was having trouble forgiving her parents for sending her to state school rather than private.

"Hey Amber," Dal grinned as he wandered past with a red headed boy towards the café area to choose lunch

"Hi Dal," she smiled back to him. Dal had been her neighbour for as long as she could remember and although he was in a year below her at school, she was glad he was around to speak to in the halls. She was also glad to have someone around who understood how hard it was settling in.

"Hey Amber, you looking for somewhere to have lunch?" May appeared by her side, tray in hand. "You can join us if you like, come on."

May didn't wait for an answer, but headed towards the outdoor area where vacant tables awaited. May however walked straight past the tables and headed for a grove of trees with a bunch of students sitting around them. Amber followed slowly, she'd observed the group before but had never been asked to join them. The group was made up of various students from different years and had appeared to be a pretty close knit group.

"Oh May I don't think, I mean, I don't want to impose."

"Nonsense, it didn't look like you had anywhere else to sit and you're not imposing. Anyways I want you to meet some of my friends."

May was in a few of Amber's classes and had struck up a friendship with her. May knew what it was like to transfer from one school to another, she'd been to several over the years as her father had moved them about with his business so many times. When her parents had finally succumbed to the stress it put on their marriage and family, they'd divorced and May had settled in the town with her mother a few years previous. She was neighbours with Ebony and the two had struck up a friendship and in turn she'd been brought into the fold of the group who seemed more to her like family now than her real family.

"Hey guys, got room for a few more." May smiled as she settled down on the grass near Pride and Bray

"Always," Pride grinned over to her as he tucked into his lunch.

Amber sat by May feeling a little awkward.

"Guys this is Amber, Amber this is Pride and Bray and that's Alice sitting over by Trudy. Ebony and Ellie you already know and that's Lex and Ryan."

"Hi." smiled Amber trying to take in all the names, as the group all nodded or muttered 'Hellos' between bites of their lunch.

"So Amber, you transferred from Peterson right?" Pride asked her as she opened her soda and set it on the ground beside her.

"Yeah, that's right." she nodded.

"How you enjoying this place?"

"Well its ok, I mean school is school I guess wherever you go," she shrugged, she wasn't sure about her true feelings about the new campus but she wasn't about to offend people by saying so

"Yeah I guess so, can't be easy though, especially transferring from private school to this place," Bray replied. "I bet this place doesn't hold a torch against Peterson."

"I guess every place has its pros and cons," Amber replied. "It's just hard trying to fit in again, trying to adjust. Some people are better at it than others."

"Got that right," agreed Alice as she leaned back against a tree trunk. "Although I must say, you lot should set yourselves up as a welcoming committee, I've never met so many nice welcoming people."

"Oh this is just an act, we lull you into a false sense of security and then turn the tables. By next week you'll be bullied and what not by each and every last one of us," Pride grinned.

The rest of the group gave a small chuckle at that and a few threw a few french fries over at Pride at his teasing.

"Yeah what is the deal with you guys anyway/" Amber asked as she ate her sandwich, "I mean, how long have you all known each other and stuff, its like your own mini family right here."

"Well lets see," Bray said thinking a moment. "Lex, Ryan and I have known each since kindergarten. Ebony and Trudy we know from junior high and their good friends with my younger brother Martin, May joined the school about three years ago and moved into a house by Ebony's. Pride arrived about four years ago and caused the basketball team to become a prize winning one ever since and he's become a good friend. Alice and Ellie just arrived this summer themselves and have known Trudy for a few years and you know May. I guess we all just kinda banded together and became this, just be careful of Lex, he'll probably be trying out his best come on lines by the end of next week on you."

"Oh yeah and beware of Bray's charms, he ain't as in your face as I am, but we've been known to pursue the same woman every now and then. And of course, May may come across as sweet and innocent but like her brother she can be pretty good at getting herself out of a situation and will take anyone down in order to do that," Lex grinned.

"Hey, I've only been known to sell my friends out in the desperate situations." May said defending herself. "Anyways, Ebony sells out on everybody."

"Hey," Ebony sounded offended but gave a small grin. "Not my fault you guys can't take the heat."

Amber smiled at the banter as each person came up with an excuse about the other members. But there was a warmth and honesty about it, as if they all accepted that they all had flaws and yet it didn't matter one iota. As the banter quieted down, talk turned to the weekend.

"So we doing anything over the weekend or what?" Ryan asked as they started to pack up their trays and clear the area.

"Sure, where do you guys want meet up, the Mall?" Bray asked with a shrug, it was their usual meeting place on weekends, unless they all headed for one particular house.

"Mall sounds good, say mid-day, we can grab lunch there," Trudy said with a smile as she stood up.

"So we meet at the café?" Bray assumed.

"Sure, sounds like a plan," Ebony nodded, "See you guys then."

She and Trudy wandered off with Ellie and Alice with their empty trays.

"Amber you're welcome to join us tomorrow if you'd like." Bray said as she stood with May to head off to class themselves.

"Thanks, I may be there." replied Amber with a smile.

"Bye guys, see you later," May smiled before they headed off.

The four remaining guys watched as they left before grabbing their bags to head for the playing field and phys ed.

"She seems nice," Bray said watching May and Amber head into the school building as Ryan and Lex got rid of the trays.

"She seems nice?" Pride smiled and shook his head at his friend. "Bray the woman is gorgeous and all you can say is she seems nice."

"Yeah well, you know."

"Oh man here we go."

"What's going on?" Lex asked as he and Ryan rejoined the two and they walked around the building towards the gym changing areas.

"Brays thinks Amber is 'nice'." Pride grinned a knowing smile over at Lex and Ryan. They too produced smiles of their own and rolled their eyes.

"What?" Bray asked with a shrug.

"Oh please mate, you think every girl is nice."

"Well she is."

"Which is code for you saying, you like her." Ryan added as they entered the changing rooms.

"I do like her," Bray agreed.

"We all like her, but 'she seems nice' is your way of saying you, 'like her' like her."

"Give me a break guys." Bray rolled his eyes as his friends teased.

"Hey I don't blame you mate, the girl is hot." Lex shrugged, "But personally I prefer brunettes to blondes, you know that."

"Lex you like anything that breathes and shows you a little attention." Ryan chuckled as they changed.

"Not true," Lex replied as he pulled on his football jersey. "They don't particularly have to show me attention."

"Hey Amber, the girls are coming over to my house for a pizza and chill and stuff, your welcome to join us," Trudy said as she caught up with Amber.

They walked along the school hall with the crowd of kids all heading for the exits, all thankful that the weekend had arrived.

"Sure sounds great, thanks Trudy," Amber nodded with a smile at the invitation. "What's your address?"

Trudy wrote it down on the edge of Amber's offered notepad as Dal appeared beside them as they headed down the steps.

"Hi Amber."

"Dal, hi, you headed straight home?"

"Yeah, you getting the bus?"

"Yup, Hey Trudy, I'll catch you later ok."

"Yeah, the girls are coming around for about six thirty so anytime after that I guess."

"Great thanks," Amber gave her another smile before heading down the steps with Dal.

"Looks like you're settling in well," Dal said as they headed for the yellow buses standing in rows by the campus.

"Yeah, we both are," Amber said to him, as she tucked Trudy's address safely in her pocket. "Hey a bunch of them are heading to the Mall tomorrow, you want to come."

"Oh, I uh, I wouldn't want to intrude," Dal said with a shake of his head.

"Nonsense Dal, you're my friend, plus there's people from your year in the group too. If I'm going to be friends with those people, I want them to know my friends," Amber replied firmly.

"Ok," Dal agreed reluctantly, "Jack was asking if I'd meet him there tomorrow anyway, wants to show me a new computer program or something that's just been released."

"Hi Trudy, it's Alice," said the voice over the phone.

"Hi Al, what's up?" Asked Trudy as she lounged lazily on her bed.

"I don't think Ellie and I are going to make it over tonight," Alice started apologetically. "It's my Dad, he isn't doing to well, I'm driving my mom over to the hospital soon."

"Oh no, I'm sorry to hear Alice, is there anything you guys need? Anything we can do?"

"No, you guys just have a good night tonight. It's probably just another change in the tests and stuff, the usual false alarms, I think we're all getting used to those now. Look I'll call you if there are any major changes and hey I may see you all tomorrow at the Mall."

"Ok, just call me if you need to talk Alice. Give your mom and dad my love."

"Yeah I will, thanks Trud, bye."

"Bye Alice."

Trudy set the receiver down on its holder and gave a sigh. She felt for her friends, having to watch their father deteriorate over the months with doctors telling them nothing could be done. It must be a nightmare for them and so far there had been no end insight, just more and more hurt and heartache. Although Alice put on a brave face for her mother and sister, Trudy could see that she was a deeply affected as them and always made sure Alice had someone to turn to if she needed to talk about it.

Hearing the doorbell ring she glanced at the clock which showed six thirty eight and sat up on the bed. She was heading for her door when it opened and Ebony walked in.

"Hey, I'm first here?" she asked seeing Trudy was the only occupant.

"Alice and Ellie can't make it," Trudy blurted out to her friend.

"Something wrong?" asked Ebony, taking in Trudy's face and becoming concerned.

"No, well yes. It's their dad, but of course the doctors can't give them any answers so, well I guess it's a who knows more than anything. Alice said she'd call if it was pretty serious."

"Well then lets hope we don't hear back from her," Ebony said quietly before looking over at Trudy who looked a little taken back by the words. "You know what I mean Trud."

Trudy nodded and shrugged off the sad feelings she was having as the doorbell rang once more.

"That'll be May, or Amber," Trudy said heading for the door and opening it further to see who appeared on the stairs.

"Hey Trud, did you call-"

"Yeah I tried, again, she still won't talk to anybody," Trudy replied reading Ebony's mind as her friend spoke.

"Poor kid," Ebony muttered before sitting on Trudy's bed and picking up one of the magazines lying on it.

It turned out May and Amber had arrived at the same time and May led the way up to Trudy's room.

"Hey girls," smiled Trudy as they entered the room and got settled, "Glad you made it."

"I brought snacks," grinned May as she set a few bags of sweets and junk food on Trudy's bed before sossing down on some oversized cushions and getting comfortable.

"Great thanks, you guys want some soda?"

"Yes please, thanks," replied Amber feeling a little awkward. The three friends were completely at ease with each other and she felt a little apprehensive at entering the 'fold'.

"Make yourself at home, I'm just gonna grab some soda cans from downstairs." Trudy said already heading into the hallway and down the stairs. Amber sat on the edge of the bed after shirking off her coat.

"Alice not coming over?"

"No, she and Ellie can't make it. It's their dad," replied Ebony in response, not lifting her eyes from the page of the magazine she was reading.

"Oh is their dad not well or something?" Amber asked trying to follow the conversation.

Ebony lifted her eyes at the question looking over at May before looking over to Amber as if unsure that they should be divulging the information. However if Amber was being involved in the group she had a right to know.

"Their dad, he isn't well. Hasn't been for some time. The doctors say that there isn't much time left for him. Alice and Ellie moved into the town not long ago, because their dad had to be moved permanently to the hospital."

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that," Amber replied quietly.

"Yeah aren't we all," May said with a sigh. "Not sure I can deal with another friend losing a parent. Everything just seems so fresh and open still."

Amber looked at May curiously, not making any sense in the comment. Ebony shot May a look and jerked her head towards Amber as if to tell her to keep quiet about a subject Amber had no clue about. May however seemed to be in the mind that if Amber was going to know things, she should be told everything.

"What, she's got to meet Salene eventually. That is when she finally decides to speak to us again."

"May don't be so cold about it," Ebony muttered, closing the magazine irritably as if May was opening up a can of worms. Amber felt a little awkward sitting there as the two argued.

"Gees I leave the room for two minutes and you two have already started bickering. Nice impression to show a new friend girls." said Trudy breezing into the room and closing the door behind her with a flick of her foot, offering a tray of soda cans in Amber's direction. "We usually don't bicker in front of new people for at least a few hours yet."

Amber took an offered soda can and gave Trudy a weak smile, feeling like somehow the argument had started up because of her prying into Alice and Ellie's affairs.

"I was just about to explain to Amber about Salene and Ebony seems to think I shouldn't." May explain with a roll of her eyes as she picked up a soda from the tray herself.

"I really don't need to be told. I mean it isn't any of my business," Amber exclaimed trying to calm the situation.

"Well now is as good a time as ever to explain. Anyway you'll just be wondering about it now that its been mentioned," shrugged Trudy. "Salene lost her mother just before summer vacation started. She's pretty much locked herself away ever since. Won't see any of us, talk to any of us, none of us know what's going on. She hasn't been back to school, won't answer phone calls. We even resorted to going to her house but she won't come out of her room and eventually her dad asked us to stop landing on his doorstop every day. We keep trying but nothing seems to work. She won't even speak to Ryan and those two have been going out in what seems like forever."

"What was wrong with her mom?" asked Amber intrigued and feeling a little sorry for the woman in question.

The three other girls shrugged and looked a little downcast as they thought over the subject.

"Nobody knows, none of us even knew she was sick. We were all in classes when we heard, the principal hauled Ryan and me to his office. Salene's father had asked him to tell us. He didn't know either, her father wouldn't be drawn on the subject, Sal wouldn't talk to us."

"It's just hard you know, I mean, first Salene. Now Alice's dad," May sighed and leaned her head against the thick mattress of the bed.

There were a few moments of silence in the room as the four young women considered what had been said. Ebony sighed and lay on her front on Trudy's bed before giving a wide smile over to Amber.

"Well that was the depressing stuff. Now to lighten the mood," she said. "So Amber, any of the guys caught your interest?"

Amber looked a little uncomfortable at the question and shifted slightly on the bed.

"Oh nice going Ebs, you've known the girl all of a week and your already delving into her private life."

"What? I'm just curious," exclaimed Ebony with a smile. "Come on Amber you can tell us."

Amber gave a small smile and avoided eye contact with them. This peaked May and Trudy's interest and they joined in with Ebony for some playful teasing.

"Oh so someone has caught your eye, is he in our grade or -" Trudy started giving Amber a playful dig.

"Or maybe one of the older boys," May added.

"Older boys, oh please, they may be a year older than us, but they act like they are still in kindergarten," snorted Ebony with a roll of her eyes.

"Well still," shrugged May. "Well Amber, come on you can tell us. We won't tell them."

"Well we'll try not too," Trudy giggled.

Amber was starting to feel a little embarrassed by the attention as the girls egged her on.

"No there isn't anybody."

"Oh come on, there must be someone," Trudy took a drink of her soda and looked imploringly at Amber. "I'll tell if you will."

"Oh please, it's obvious who you like," sighed May with a wave of her hand. "Right Amber."

"The blonde in the football team." Amber observed with a grin as Ebony gave another snort and started giggling into the sheets of the bed.

Trudy tried to look indignant but she always found it difficult to deny that she fancied Jay Fairbanks. He however had deemed very early on that her being a year younger was unacceptable and preferred 'older women' meaning girls of his own age. Of course everyone of the group, including Trudy thought this to be the silliest and stupidest excuse to prevent a relationship, but it didn't stop her from worshipping from afar. As far as she was concerned, none of the other guys measured up against Jay. Her usual motto these days was 'a girl can dream'.

"Ok you know who I like and I don't fawn over him half as much as May fawns over Pride."

"Hey!"

It was May's turn to look indignant and she tossed a few pretzels in Trudy's general direction. Trudy however looked pleased at having got her own back and turned her attention back to Amber who was laughing along with them.

"Ok Amber spill, its only fair," she said with a raised brow and trying to look as if she made sense.

"Ok ok, but you have to promise me you won't say a thing."

"Can I cross my fingers first?" Ebony asked as she leaned up onto an elbow.

"Please promise me."

"I promise," smiled Trudy as she took a drink from her soda.

May sat up further on the cushion and looked intently at Amber.

"Promise," she muttered.

"Pinkie swear," said Ebony, sticking her little finger out from her hand as Amber gave her a questioning look. They all leaned forward awaiting the answer.


	4. Chapter 4

Alice paced the waiting room of the hospital ward as she waited for her mother to return from her fathers room with news from the doctor who was in there with both of them. Ellie had curled up on one of the chairs with a book until sleep had finally overcome her and she'd started dozing. They'd been in the ward for hours waiting test results and when the doctor had finally came he'd given their mother the usual 'we should speak in private' stare before they'd retired to her fathers room. Since then Ellie and herself had had to bide their time, but Alice was starting to get the feeling that if no one came soon she'd barge into her fathers room and get some answers.

She tried to be strong for Ellie's sake, but the past few weeks she'd been suspicious of things. Although she tried to not think about it, Alice had the feeling that they weren't being told everything, just enough to keep them happy and at ease. Alice knew her fathers illness was rapidly becoming worse, she just didn't know from what or why it was happening to him.

Bray was in his room when it happened. He thought he heard a crash of some sort but figured it as just his mother moving things in the kitchen, until his door flew upon and Martin entered white faced looking scared and out of breath.

"Bray, its dad," was all he said before he ran back out of the room and bounded down the stairs.

Bray was close behind and as he jumped the last few of the steps he saw his mother bending over his father who was lying on the floor, a broken vase lying beside he held onto his chest.

"Bray call an ambulance," ordered his mother as she tried her best to keep her husband comfortable. "Martin, go get me a blanket and a cushion for his head."

Martin was already rushing into the den as Bray picked up the phone and dialled the emergency services.

Ellie woke with a slight start and frowned at the book, which lay over her chest and half over her chin. Sitting up she stretched her legs out and looked around for Alice.

"Al?" she muttered sleepily as she looked about the hospital waiting room not seeing her sister in the room.

"I'm here Ellie," said Alice from behind her, her pacing having finally come to a stop, Alice had taken up residence leaning on the doorframe of the room.

"Oh," said Ellie turning around to look at her sister, "Any news?"

"No, nothing." Alice sighed and looked out into the corridor willing someone to come and speak to them.

Ellie gave a small sigh of her own and stood up, rounding the couch to stand near her sister.

"No news is good news right?" she asked with little hope that the saying was true.

Alice tried to shoot her a brave smile but she knew it was pretty morbid considering the circumstances. Ellie gave a stretch and looked out into the hallway.

"I need some fresh air, you coming?" she asked, suddenly eager to be out of the ward for a few moments.

"Yes, I think I need some fresh air myself," Alice agreed.

Leaving a message at the desk that they were heading outside for a few minutes the two sisters headed for the elevators.

Outside the night air was slightly chilly and Ellie wrapped her arms around herself too keep in the warmth as she and Alice wandered around a small grassy area set outside the hospital entrance.

"Hey isn't that Martin, Bray's brother?" asked Ellie observing a young man sat on one of the park benches staring off into the distance.

"Yeah, I think you're right," Alice agreed recognising Martin.

Ellie was already heading over as Alice spoke and came to a halt by the bench.

"Martin, are you ok"? she asked softly.

As if being called out of a daze Martin blinked a few times before looking up at Ellie and trying to recollect who she was. Ellie sat down beside him and rested a hand on his shoulder softly.

"Martin? It's Ellie, we go to school together," she said trying to explain because the look he was giving her was one of confusion of who she was.

"Oh hi," he replied softly before gazing past her to Alice, then the hospital before staring back out in front of him again.

"Everything ok?" Ellie pressed for an answer once more, but he ignored her and kept on staring ahead.

Ellie looked up at Alice who gave a shrug and furrowed her brow as she looked over to Martin.

"Alice, Ellie, what are you doing here?" asked a voice behind them.

Alice turned to see Bray standing behind her and shot him a questioning look as well.

"It's our dad, we got a call to come in. Been here for hours still waiting for answers," replied Alice "We came out for some fresh air and saw Martin out here. Is something wrong?"

"My dad, he was rushed in a few minutes ago."

"Nothing serious I hope," said Alice concerned.

"We don't know," Bray shrugged. "They aren't telling us anything."

"Yeah I know what that's like," Alice replied before looking down at Ellie as Brays eyes shifted to Martin. "Sis we should be getting back inside, mom may be wondering where we are."

"Sure," Ellie replied giving Martins shoulder a quick squeeze before standing and facing Bray. "I hope your dads ok."

"Yeah, thanks, yours too," replied Bray with a weak smile.

The mall was buzzing when Amber arrived, Dal in tow as they entered the main doors, pushed along by the crowd. It was already getting close to mid-day so they made their way directly to the Mall steps and upstairs to the small café on the upper level. At the top Amber scouted around for any familiar faces, dotted about and spied Bray at a table, hunched over a paper.

"Well there's Jack," exclaimed Dal as he spied the boy through the crowd, the bright red hair a dead give away.

Amber shifted her sights over to where Dal motioned and saw Jack raising his hand and heading over to them.

"Hi Dal," Jack smiled, glancing over at Amber.

"Hi Jack," Dal replied. "Hey Amber, you want us to wait until you meet up with-"

"No, you guys go ahead with whatever it is you've planned. I'll see you about Dal." Amber smiled, not wanting to impose on her friends time, but also half willing him to stick around when others arrived rather than sit with Bray by herself. The previous night at Trudy's served to make her feel rather uncomfortable after certain revelations had been made.

"Well we could eat first," Jack shrugged, looking over at the café. He was starting to feel slightly peckish. "Spare tables over there, there'll be plenty of room, even after everyone's else arrives."

Jack was already winding their way through the tables towards Bray and other vacant tables as he spoke and Amber and Dal had no other choice but to follow him.

"Hi Bray," Jack grinned sliding into a seat at a nearby table. Dal took a seat at the same table and gave him a smile as Bray looked up to acknowledge their presence.

"Hi guys," he managed to smile weakly, glancing over at Amber before looking down at the paper her was reading once more.

"Hi," Amber mumbled, sitting down on a seat at his table and frowning slightly.

He didn't seem pleased to see any of them, perhaps they shouldn't have infringed on his privacy. But then arrangements had been made and he had been the one to ask her along.

"Well I'm going to order something, you guys want anything brought back?" Jack said, standing up once more.

He seemed, to Amber, to be slightly eccentric, not so much to talk to but his mannerisms, such as his slight stutter and the need to be doing something at all times, like being unable to sit down for more than a minute without doing something.

"I'll come with you, see what they've got," Dal replied standing with him.

Amber didn't want to be left alone but if they all left the tables she wasn't sure what impression that would leave on Bray.

"Just get me a soda for now, you can tell me what looks good when you get back." she smiled, trying to mentally persuade Dal to stay seated.

However her mental powers of persuasion were obviously not working because he merely flashed her the usual soft geeky smile before he stood up and he and Jack headed towards where the food was. Amber glanced over to Bray who seemed oblivious to the fact that they were sitting alone together and he was completely ignoring her. Amber felt a little self-conscious and wondered if it was her.

Her first week hadn't been easy and already a few of the girls in her grade had deemed her 'snob' or 'stuck up cow' mainly because of the private school she'd transferred from. She also knew that she could often times give the impression that she was aloof and above such things as schoolgirl antics. It was a defence mechanism, she wasn't good with meeting new people, she didn't like to get close straight away and it took time for her to trust people. Pondering on whether this was why Bray was acting strangely towards her, had he observed her at school and merely pretended to be nice to her for May's sake. After all they were friends, it wouldn't have done to show his dislike in-front of them. But alone he could make his feelings known quite clearly before the others showed up, perhaps the others had already spoken with him. She shifted slightly in her seat and looked around the crowd hoping someone else would show up, her thoughts were starting to run away with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Trudy, Ebony and May arrived together and were entering the busy Mall when Lex and Pride appeared alongside them, having just arrived themselves. They all greeted each other as they made their way up the mall steps.

"Don't think Alice is gonna make it today," Trudy told the guys as they reached the upper level and looked about for anyone else who may have arrived.

KC appeared beside them, giving them a grin before stepping past and heading towards Jack and Dal who he spied standing at the counters waiting to be served.

"Little toad, I told him to stay at home." May muttered scowling in her brothers direction.

"When did your brother ever pay attention to you?" Ebony asked her, as she looked around the crowd, "There's Bray and Amber over there."

They made their way over to the tables.

"Hey guys," Amber smiled a little nervously as the group arrived, readying herself for a cold reception, the group however seemed oblivious to Brays obvious dislike towards her. Perhaps he was keeping quiet about it considering May had befriended her so quickly, after all not everyone got on with everyone else.

"Hi Amber, glad you could make it" Trudy smiled and slid into a seat next to her, May took the one on her other side and gave Amber a knowing smile and raised her brows giving a flickering look over to Bray. Amber tried to ignore it, but Ebony didn't help in the awkward situation.

"You two look cosy" she said smiling as she sat by Bray, Pride and Lex pulled over a few more chairs to the table. "You been waiting long?"

"No," Amber replied.

"Been here since eleven thirty," Bray said at the same time, finally lifting his eyes from the paper before him, the first time since Amber had sat down. He sat back in his chair and perused the group.

May and Trudy shot Amber a questioning look, Amber was quick to explain.

"I just arrived, with Dal and Jack's here to," she said a little too fast for her own liking, "They are checking out what foods on offer."

"Yeah, KC's joined them," May added.

"Got room for one more?" said a voice behind them, May and Trudy turned to see Ryan standing a tray filled with food in hand. Another chair was produced and the table was getting a little crowded but pleasantly so as the group conversed.

"Hey Bray, you didn't show up last night, where were you man?" Lex asked, giving his friend a friendly punched on the arm. Bray hadn't told him about his father.

"Yeah sorry about that guys," Bray replied a little sheepishly. "Something came up."

"You missed a great game." Ryan interjected, sliding the tray into the middle of the table for people to pick at.

"Yeah I was just reading about it," Bray replied trying for a smile but failing ever so slightly, enough to have his friends aware that something was up. Only Amber missed the look as she picked at fries off the tray.

"Oh hey guys."

Jack had arrived back at the tables, Dal and KC in tow. They took up a table nearby; Dal handed Amber a soda before he sat.

"They've got mac and cheese," he grinned, sitting down with KC and Jack, knowing it was a favourite dish of hers. But for some reason Amber didn't feel as hungry as she had before.

"Hey Jack any rumours on the mid-terms?" Lex asked, garnering a groan from the rest of the group

"Come on Lex, no cheating this year, please," Trudy moaned over to him with a roll of her eyes.

"What, I'm only trying to gather some information, I'm not dealing out papers." Lex replied trying to look innocent.

"Not yet," Pride replied pointedly, "It's our last year Lex, you've made a good start to it, don't spoil it by getting suspended in the first term."

"Well actually, the new computer system is going in this month, not sure how long it will take me to hack into it yet." Jack shrugged mid bite of his cheeseburger, "I'll keep you updated."

"Lex, you shouldn't encourage him," May said, "And don't you get any ideas either KC."

"Wouldn't dream of it sis," KC replied with a roll of his eyes, sending a sly grin in Lex's and Jack's direction.

"Well you guy will-" May started, about to lecture the three on the ethics of cheating at school when she stopped mid sentence looking over the crowd, her eye caught on something.

"Hey, earth to May, come in May," Ebony said, clicking her fingers in front of her friends face before turning around to see what had caught May's attention.

"Sal," Ryan said quietly, sliding his chair back, about to head over.

But changing his mind last minute he remained seated and merely watched as his girlfriend walked through the crowd. He often wondered if he could still consider her his girlfriend considering they hadn't spoken in over two months.

The rest of the group also watched silently, Amber was curious about the young woman, but didn't want to press any buttons by asking too many questions. She'd gathered enough information the previous evening to know who Salene was. It took her a few moments to pick Salene out of the crowd but it became obvious it was the young woman with hair as red as Jack's looking quite dejected and a little lost in her own little world.

"Think we should ask her over?" Ebony asked to the group.

"I don't know, may be too many of us here for her deal with all at once," Pride replied.

"Yeah but if she sees us all sitting here gawking at her and not going over to say hi, just think what that may do to her," Trudy said softly.

"After the way we've been treated the past few months by her, she shouldn't be to surprised," May muttered.

"Little harsh don't you think May?" Trudy said, "She's our friend."

"Yeah well, we've tried to be her friends and it got shoved back in our faces."

"Oh May," Trudy shook her head at the girl and looked over at Salene who was drawing closer to the café.

"Well we cant all just get up and leave, that'll freak her out even more." Lex surmised, "Maybe a few of us should go over and talk to her, see if she wants to come and see the rest of us."

Bray put a stop to the whole debate, banging his hand on the table and causing a few of the others to jump as they looked at him curiously. He'd been quiet the whole time they'd been sitting there.

"Guys this is Salene we're talking about, our friend, a person we've known for years. We're talking about her like she's a stranger." with that he slid his chair back and stood up, winding his way through the tables towards Salene.

"What's up with him?" May asked, the rest of the group merely shrugged in reply.

Amber watched as Bray reached the young woman and rested his hand on her arm a moment so as not to scare her. Salene looked round at him and gave him a soft smile as he spoke before her eyes flitted over to the table. A few of the others sent over smiles or gave her a small wave and it seemed Bray had persuaded her to join them as she nodded her head and headed over to the group with him.

Salene was unsure how her friends would greet her, it had been a while, too long since she'd spoken a word to any of them. She'd just started putting the pieces of her life back together, as much as she could and thoughts were slowly starting to filter through to her that she perhaps had pushed them too far away to be able to salvage any prior relationships with them. However as Bray had come over to ask her to join them and she'd seen them all watching expectantly, she thought perhaps there was something worth salvaging yet.

She sheepishly sat down on the chair Bray had vacated as he pulled over another, everyone was silent for a moment and it was as if a few years had passed not a few months, since they'd last seen each other. Then everyone started speaking at once, all softly and sympathetically and not one accusing her of deserting them or shutting them out of her life.

"Salene, it's so good to see you out and about," exclaimed Trudy giving one of her familiar caring smiles.

"Yeah, you look good Sal." Ebony agreed and gave her friend a quick squeeze as she sat by her.

"It's so good to see you guys, I didn't realise, I mean, I did, but I," Salene knew she was rambling, but she didn't care, the others were used it. She paused and took a breath, "It's just been such a long time since we spoke."

"Ya think," Lex said but his tone was soft and he shot her a sarcastic look before grinning.

"Yeah to long," Salene giggled lightly. "Sorry about that."

"Under the circumstances, none of us can lay any blame on you for that Sal." Trudy said shaking her head reassuring her friend that there was no bad blood between them because of what had gone on.

"Yeah how are you coping Sal?" Bray asked.

Salene smiled around the group and pondered the question. There had been a lot to cope with, a lot to deal with, everything happening at once. Three months had passed and she was only just pulling herself together now. Shrugging her shoulders resignedly she shook her head slightly

"As well as can be expected I guess. I figured take it one day at a time you know." She smiled as her friends cast her sorrowful looks, "Look this is my first day outside of the cul de sac, I've not left the house unless its to put out trash or get a quick breath of fresh air at my dads insistence. And here I am, my first day around, well, relatively normal people and I meet my friends. So I guess today is a good day."

Speaking of friends, Salene cast her eyes over the new faces among them. A young girl sat between Trudy and May as Jack and KC were swapping what seemed to be amusing anecdotes with a young man at a nearby table. Trudy and May saw her eyeing up the new faces and May sat back a moment.

"Oh, um, this is Amber by the way and that is Dal," she said hurriedly. "Amber, Dal, this is Salene."

Amber had already figured out the obvious but smiled nevertheless over to the younger woman.

"Hi," she smiled politely.

"Hi," Salene shot her a smile back, "So, have I missed anything interesting the past few months?"

"Well, Bray has been taking trips around the world over the summer and Lex here, well Lex attended school the first day of term."

"Wow, there's something you don't hear everyday." Salene gave Lex a look before looking over to Bray, "Did you enjoy your vacation?"

"Yeah, not as much fun as spending summer with you guys," he grinned.

"Oh please, the guy hasn't stopped talking about Europe the past week," Lex groaned in amusement.

"Yeah Italy this, France that, Germany, England, blah blah blah," May sighed with a roll of her eyes.

"Oh and you have to meet Alice and Ellie, they just arrived over the summer as well." said Ebony, "They'd be here but-"

She trailed off as she realised what she was about to say and who she was going to say it too. Some of the others shot her warnings looks but it was too late. Salene looked at her with a frown.

"But what?" she asked curiously

"But they had somewhere else to be, with their parents." Trudy interrupted quickly, "You'll meet them eventually, you'll like them, they are sisters."

Salene gave Ebony a strange look as if it say why didn't you say so, before checking her watch hurriedly.

"Oh god guys, I have to be going, I said I'd be home by two and I have to pick up Cloe on the way home," she said pushing her chair back. "Guess I'll see you at school on Monday?"

"Oh you're coming back?" May asked.

"Have to make a start sometime, I spent all last week preparing for it, can't put it off forever." Salene shrugged, "I'll see you then."

She stood as they said their goodbyes and started winding her way out of the café. Ryan stood up also silently and went after her. The others watched him go but didn't say anything. He and Salene had things to work out on their own.

""Hey, Sal." Ryan said as she headed for the mall steps.

Salene paused and turned to face him, they had a lot to talk about.

"Can I give you a ride?" Ryan asked, no time like the present to sort things out between them he figured.

"Thanks Ryan." Salene nodded, she wasn't sure what could be salvaged of their relationship, although she hoped something could, it seemed he as willing to try and she was tired of pushing people away, "That would be nice."


	6. Chapter 6

After lunch, the group split off to do some individual shopping, but they all promised to meet up at the café once more, later in the afternoon. The girls headed for the latest fashion boutique whilst Jack persuaded the guys to go with him to the computer store so he could tell them about the latest technology he wanted to get hold of for his home computer. It was the kind of stuff which Jack drooled over, but after his first few sentences of how great the stuff was the rest of the guys grew bored and filtered off to check out the new computer games on the shelves.

"So, you and Amber buddy," Lex elbowed Bray slightly as he checked out a computer game on a shelf.

"What about it?" Bray asked lost in thought, only half taking in what Lex was implying.

"Well you too looked pretty cosy when we arrived," Pride said joining in the conversation.

"She'd arrived a few minutes before you guys did." Bray sighed, he really wasn't in the mood at the moment for their teasing. He started moving off down the aisle, but neither Lex nor Pride picked up on his reservation and followed him along.

"Since when did you need more than a few minutes to make a move?" Lex asked.

"Lay off Lex," Bray snapped over to his friend.

After a moment he gave his friend and apologetic look, he was stressed with what was going on with his dad; he just hadn't had a chance to explain all of it to Lex. Pride and Lex both looked at Bray surprised, but after seeing the look Bray gave him Lex understood something was going on. Pride also realised there was something wrong, but didn't know the details like Lex did and was slightly confused about what was going on.

"You ok?" Pride asked him. Bray had been 'off' ever since returning from vacation and he hadn't seemed to open up to any of them. He suspected Lex knew something he didn't but didn't want to press the subject.

"You know what guys, I'm Donna head home I think." Bray sighed, the mall was not where he wanted to start explaining things.

"You want a ride?" Pride asked him.

"No you guys stay, join up with the girls, enjoy your afternoon." Bray shook his head and started heading off to the main doors of the shop.

Lex and Pride exchanged a glance before Lex headed off to follow Bray.

"I'll be back in a moment," he said to Pride before catching up with Bray before he left the store. "Bray, wait up."

Bray paused outside the doors and turned to Lex.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"Something going on with your dad?" Lex asked. He had his suspicions; he just wanted them confirmed.

Bray nodded, looking past Lex over the crowds of people in the mall. He took a breath and looked back at Lex.

"He got taken into hospital last night. He collapsed at home," he told his friend. Lex gave him a sorrowful look.

"Sorry to hear that man," he replied. "What did the doctors say?"

"They're running tests but nothings came back yet." Bray shrugged, "Martin's taking it pretty badly, mom's the same. I just needed to get out of the hospital for a while, been there all night."

"You should have called me. You should have gone home instead of here Bray," Lex told him.

"Yeah, I was going to, just didn't feel much like being by myself." Bray said, "Look I should be getting back to the hospital, see how mom and Martin are doing and dad."

"Want me to come with you?" Lex asked him, concerned for his friend.

"No, just tell the others, I had to get away." Bray said, before checking his watch impatiently. "I'll see you later Lex."

"Yeah see you later." Lex sighed as Bray walked into the crowd heading for the main entrance of the Mall.

"He ok?" Pride asked behind him, Jack, Dal and KC also stood by Pride, heads bowed over a new computer programme Jack had purchased. Lex was weighing up the pros and cons of telling Pride and the others what was going on. They knew something was going on with Bray, they just didn't know what. Pride probably knew that Lex knew what was going on and Lex felt that everyone else should know because Bray was their friend and they had a right to know as well as they would want to offer their support while everything was going on. Lex sighed and turned towards the crowds himself.

"No, he isn't ok," he said to Pride as they headed for one of the sports stores. "I'll tell you about it later when we meet up with the girls."

The ride in the car had been a slightly uncomfortable affair at first. Salene knew she and Ryan had a lot to talk about, but it was hard to figure out where to start. Still Ryan made amicable small talk as he drove her by the dance studio where they were collecting Cloe. It had been something they'd always done up until a few months ago, when she'd shut everyone out. Salene had realised once doors were closed, it was hard to open them once more and it didn't matter which side of it you were on. Ryan however didn't seem too phased by the whole situation and was busily filling her in on some of the antics that had gone over the summer as they pulled up in the car park of the dance studio.

Cloe spotted the car and grinned as she headed over, waving by the her friends who were waiting for their own rides.

"Ryan! Hey!" she exclaimed as she slid into the back seat.

"Hey Cloe, long time no see," Ryan grinned round at her as she pulled on her seatbelt.

"Yeah I know," Cloe nodded in agreement. "How are you?"

She'd always been fond of Ryan, having no brothers or sisters she looked up to him as a kind of older brother. Salene had become her surrogate sister over the years they'd lived next door to each other, Salene had babysat her from an early age and the friendship had grown even though she needed little looking after now. When Salene and Ryan had started dating, Cloe had instantly taken a liking to him and the three were like a little family of their own.

When everything had happened with Salene mother, it had hit Cloe hard also, being so close to the family and Salene. She'd been the only one Salene hadn't shut out completely and Cloe had offered as much comfort as she thought she could, although she'd missed Ryan terribly the past few months. Still he was back now and that was all that mattered.

"I'm great, well as much I you can be now we're back at school," Ryan grinned as they headed for Salenes and Cloes neighbourhood. "Did you enjoy your summer?"

"Yeah it was ok I guess." shrugged Cloe, certainly memorable, but the memories weren't all that nice to think over. Most of the time she'd been trying to persuade Salene to pick herself back up. She was glad her advice had started to sink in though and over the last two weeks Salene had been making a concentrated effort. "Did you enjoy yours? Is Bray back from Europe?"

"Yeah mine was ok," replied Ryan, they'd have time to catch up on what had gone throughout summer vacation later. "And yes, Bray got back a few weeks ago."

Being close to Salene and Ryan meant Cloe also knew most of the others from times they'd hung out at Salenes house and she'd been over.

"How was dance class Cloe?" Salene asked as the two paused in their interrogation of each others summer

"Great, we have a new girl in class, her names Patsy. She's really nice, I'm gonna ask dad if she can come over sometime."

"That's great," Salene replied with a smile as they pulled into her cul de sac. Ryan parked in Salenes drive and they all exited the car.

"Well, see you guys later." Cloe smiled over to them, quite happy to see them back together, "Bye Ryan."

"Catch ya later Cloe," Ryan grinned over to her as she ran over the lawn and up her front steps. He shifted his gaze to Salene as she looked at him over the hood of the car.

"You want to come in?" she asked him, walking around the car.

"You sure its ok?" he asked, a little doubtful, there was still a lot to be talked over, but he wanted Salene to get it all out in her own time.

"Yea, sure I'm sure," Salene smiled and slipped her hand in his pulling him towards the steps leading up to the front door.

Alice awoke with a jolt and cursed under he breath as the sun shone brightly into her room, making her wince. Ellie stood by the window, having opened the curtain, arms folded looking out.

"Ellie?" Alice muttered before turning on her side to look at the clock. She sat up a little and looked at the clock in surprise. According to its face it was mid afternoon. "It's two thirty?"

Ellie turned and sat on the side of the bed looking worried as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I just woke up myself an hour or so ago."

They'd arrived home from the hospital a little after six in the morning and had collapsed exhausted into bed. Their mother had insisted on them returning home after a long night with no results. She'd promised to call if any news came, but seeing as they'd slept soundly the whole morning and most of the afternoon, showed no change for better or worse had come for their father.

"Hey kiddo, how you doing?" Alice asked her sister concerned, sitting up in bed and shifting a braid of her sisters hair as it hung down by her face.

"Mom hasn't called," Ellie said softly.

"She said she'd call if there was any change," Alice reminded her.

"Which means nothing has changed, not for the better or the worst," Ellie shrugged her sisters hand away as Alice tried to console her.

"We should take that as a good sign then shouldn't we, at least for now." Alice told her sister, although she could see exactly where she was coming from in her thinking. Alice thought over the old adage, no news is good news. Surely there was some wisdom in the thought. "Hey have you had anything to eat?"

Alice decided taking their minds off the situation may helped and determined herself to keep her sister busy until their mother called from the hospital. Ellie shook her head, hunger had been the last thing on her mind but as Alice mentioned eating, she remembered it had been lunchtime last they'd ate. They were about to head out for an evening meal out somewhere when they'd been called to the hospital.

"Well then lets go make something." Alice said getting out of bed and heading out of the door, giving her sister no choice but to follow.

Bray closed the front door behind him gently and looked along the hall wondering if his mother had returned from the hospital. The house seemed silent and he assumed she hadn't. He was about to head into the kitchen when he heard a creak on the stairs and looked up to see Martin standing at the top.

"Hey," Bray said quietly, "Any news from the hospital?"

"Mom just called, no change. He's stable, that's all they'll tell us. She wants to know if we're heading over soon. I told her you weren't here but we'd head over when you got back."

Bray nodded and turned back to the door once more as Martin headed down the stairs. Martin paused at the bottom step and looked over to Bray with a look of fear in his eyes.

"Dads gonna be all right isn't he?" Martin said quietly, as if trying to assure himself that he was as well as gain confirmation that he was right.

Bray looked over his younger brother, Martin had been so distant since their father had become ill. They'd been closer growing up, but the illness had brought a barrier around Martin that grew higher and higher each time their father took a turn for the worse. This was the first time in a long time Martin had seemed to break through that void he'd placed between himself and his family. Stepping closer to his brother, Bray lay a hand on his shoulder and looked him square in the eye.

"He's gonna be fine," he said firmly before pulling his brother into a bear like embrace. Martin seemed to lost and afraid and he wanted to reassure him that everything was going to be all all right. If he willed it to be all right, surely it would be. "We're all going to be all right."


End file.
